Falling Star
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Stella could see her breath condense through her mask and into the dark. The broken gates to Insomnia towered over her. She could remember the last time she'd passed through these gates. If she'd known what would have happened in the following days, she'd never have gone. Cover art by Ktechnicolour
1. Chapter 1

Stella could see her breath condense through her mask and into the dark. The broken gates to Insomnia towered over her. She could remember the last time she'd passed through these gates, sent off by her beloved father to see her future sister-in-law. If she'd known what would have happened in the following days, she'd never have gone.

Then again, Regis knew his children well. Well enough to predict they wouldn't have gone had they caught wind of empire's true intentions.

Stella really wanted to slap her father over the head for what he did that day.

She pulled her hood up and took another deep breath. After bouncing on the balls of her feet for a few minutes, she crossed into the abandoned city.

It somehow felt worse than Gralea. Cars, intact and wrecked, littered the ravaged streets. Every step down those streets broke the eerie silence by glass being crushed underneath her boots. Even with her five layers, the chill in the air was relentless.

Nearly every abandoned shop and restaurant she passed harboured a scavenging daemon. Five years of missions and lessons from Gladio helped Stella from being detected. She'd grown stronger and was confident in fighting, but she'd rather avoid the hassle.

Every step deeper into the dark abyss broke her heart further. Soon she was walking down the same streets she, her twin, Noct and their best friend, Prompto, walked from school to their apartment and vice versa. She paused outside the arcade they used to stop in and waste their time. Boy, did Ignis lecture them whenever they spent too long, playing games instead of doing homework.

She passed the different takeaways they'd stop in to grab dinner and the corner shop where Noct would grab a fishing magazine and she'd buy gum, stationary and collectable cards for _Behemoths & Basilisks_. Not a lot of people collected them, she just appreciated the art. It did mean she would have stacks of common cards in her bedroom and no-one to give them to. Noct always complained about tripping over them whenever he went into her room unannounced.

Soon enough, she was at the entrance to the apartment block where she and Noct stayed during their teenage years. Nearly every window she could see was shattered, including the doors that separated her from the lobby.

She carefully slipped through the holes and crossed to the stairs, that were still intact. The carpet was worn but other than that, they looked sturdy enough.

As soon as she placed a foot on the first step, the lift opened its doors with a ding. Rusted metal slid against itself and Stella cringed at the noise. The light in the lift flickered and she summoned her axe.

She waited for something to jump out. After a few minutes, she let her axe disappeared and walked up the stairs.

Like hell she was going to go into a claustrophobic lift, which may or may not have taken her to the floor she wanted. Besides, the apartment was only on the sixth floor. It wasn't a hike like in the Citadel. Stella had a personal best of reaching the eighth floor before running out of breath.

Along the way, she needed to jump a couple of collapsed stairs, butcher a group of hobgoblins on the second floor and wrestle with a mindflayer on the staircase between the fourth and fifth floor.

Finally, she was in front of the splintered door of the apartment. Axe out, she tiptoed in.

It was freezing in here. Not only was the living room window out, most of the wall had gone with it. Half the sofa was missing, leaving stuffing scattered across the floor. And Stella thought she and Noct made a mess of the place when they lived here.

She dismissed her axe after determining there was nothing in the apartment that was going to maul her face off. She went straight to her bedroom.

It wasn't as bad as the living room, all the walls were intact. The bed was split in the middle and only a few cards were left on her wall. The stacks of other cards weren't in stacks anymore. Most of them were torn and sprinkled around like confetti.

Stella pulled one of the rare cards that was still on the wall. She admired the picture of the behemoth fighting against the midgardsormr then put it in her pocket. She crossed to her chest of drawers and rifled through whatever was left. There were some clothes she could take to help others. Maybe she'll have to make another trip.

Stella made her way to the bedside table. She opened the drawer and smiled when she found her journal. She leafed through the pages, covered in scribbles and doodles along with her thoughts, dreams and ambitions. She chuckled when she found the page, dated during one late summer, when she and Prompto went to the arcade whilst Noct was training with Gladio. Prompto won her a plush quetzalcoatl in the claw machine. It was the cutest thing, believe it or not.

Stella turned to her bed with a frown. It should still be around here somewhere.

She threw off the dusty covers and regretted her decision immediately as the dust cloud fell on her. She coughed and sneezed when it seeped into her mask and got into her eyes. She waved it away and spotted the plush quetzalcoatl on the ruined mattress. It was missing a wing but was otherwise still intact. She cuddled it and smiled wider. The memories flicked through her mind like a slideshow and warmth bloomed in her chest.

She wondered if Prompto would be able to remember that day.

Stella lowered her duffel bag and carefully placed the toy inside. Maybe if she showed him, he might remember.

There was nothing else much to scavenge. She grabbed some of her clothes, hoping Iris might be able to remake some of them for the other residents in Lestallum or maybe get some income by selling some of them. She raided through the kitchen, sorting out what could be salvaged. Fortunately, she found Ignis's stash of spices and herbs. He would be pleased if she brought them over for him to use.

Stella salivated at the thought of a nice juicy steak. She shook her head, her cheeks growing warm.

Living with Ignis had its ups and downs. For one, he preferred to spend time in Galdin Quay, waiting for Noct to come so he can welcome him. He refused to be catered to, but Stella would rather spend what time they had together. She left him to his brooding isolation for missions. It was better when they spent time at her apartment in Lestallum. Knowing he was out by the coast right now, all alone and staring blindly at the dark ocean made Stella's heart ache.

She shouldn't hang around much longer. Maybe with the new ingredients, she can convince him to spend the week in Lestallum with her.

As she crossed the living room, she paused to look out at the lifeless city. The Citadel was still standing, like an empty, forgotten flagpole.

Her bag was nearly full.

But maybe she might be able to see if her room was still intact.

Curiosity tugged her heart and she nodded, heading out of the apartment.

The city's carnage got worse the closer she got to the Citadel. The daemons were getting bigger and nastier as she wandered the streets. Some of the streets were completely overrun and she retreated to the subway system.

Before she realised it, she was approaching the school she, Noct and Prompto used to attend. It was swarming with goblins, different coloured bombs and she swear she spotted a necromancer. Or what looked like a necromancer but either way she wasn't eager to approach the site.

As she crept past, she recalled the girls that would flock to talk to her. Most of them wanted to go on a date with Noct but they all wanted to know every detail in her and Noct's life. She didn't answer their questions or make much conversation, but they kept coming to her to talk. The only way to keep them away was to stick with Noct because whilst she attracted them, he was the perfect repellent.

She could remember their eyes lighting up when she got a new phone, the latest model so she could play King's Knight with Noct and Prompto. They fawned over it whenever she brought it out to play or text or fiddle with it to try and drown out their incessant chatter. She couldn't remember any names, not that she cared.

Stella paused in the middle of the street.

What if they were all dead? Did any of them manage to escape the city before it fell? Are any of them still alive? Roughing it out in the ruined world, fighting daemons or working hard at the Lestallum power plant?

Stella took a deep breath, nodded and continued her way.

After at least twenty minutes of dashing down alleyways and avoiding three red giants that were huddled around the dry fountain plaza, not too far from the Citadel, she was at the gates. Surprisingly, they were still intact. It didn't look like any attempt had been made to break into it as of late.

Stella reached out to open them and jumped as they creaked open slowly. She backed away, deciding that her curiosity could be satiated later. Besides, if she was going to go looking for Prompto, she'd best start looking for him as soon as possible. He often travelled, he could never keep still.

However, when Stella turned to navigate her way back out of the city, two nagaranis blocked her path. They stared down at her, hissing with their serpents and slowly advancing towards her.

In all her years of experience and training, Stella hadn't jumped so high and far back in her life. Probably another personal record she'd boast but never measure.

She landed on the road and the gates swung shut, keeping the nagaranis out and hissing angrily. They took turns headbutting the iron bars. Stella scrambled to her feet and legged it down the road, up the stairs and through the sinisterly welcoming, open doors. They swung shut behind her and she took a moment to breath.

After catching her breath, she stood up and looked around the dismal, abandoned lobby. It felt eerie, knowing that five to six years ago this place would have been bustling with visitors and staff. She and Noct rarely used the front entrance to go in and out of the Citadel since they didn't want to be jumped by the royal photographers and journalists.

Stella crossed the broken marble, careful to not slip on discarded pieces of paper. She wondered what went on after she left. How many people managed to escape the madness that happened in the space of one, chaotic night? What was everyone thinking as they ran from the destruction? How many were left behind?

Stella stopped at the lifts. One opened to her and she walked in. She pressed for her floor and summoned her axe when the doors slid shut. She watched the numbered lights illuminate with every passing floor. The bulbs for the seventh and twelfth weren't working. Not that it mattered.

As she approached her floor, she stepped to the side of the lift. She swung her axe a couple of times before pressing her back into the wall behind her. The lift announced its stop and the doors slid open.

Stella poked her head out of the lift and checked for daemons. When none popped out, she crept into the hallway.

The hallway was intact, oddly enough. There was dust and some debris but nothing too serious.

Stella arrived at her room and braced her axe. She slowly pushed her door open and leapt back. A few seconds passed, and she poked her head into her room.

Again, it was surprisingly intact and daemon free. Dusty, abandoned, dark and cold, but everything seemed to be in one piece.

Stella scratched her cheek and dismissed her axe.

She wandered over to her bookcase and ran her finger across the dirty spines. _The Knight & the Kingatrice_, _Insomnia's Crown_ , _Pain of the Pyreburner_ , each book brought memories of the story they held. Stella's finger hovered over _Pain of the Pyreburner_ and she took it off the shelf.

She leafed through the cool, damp pages. She scanned the words and looked over the illustrations marking the beginning of each chapter.

She didn't much like this story growing up. But now, considering the circumstances, she couldn't help but feel pity.

She snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

She smiled at the Carbuncle figure on her bedside table. She pulled the drawer out and saw pens roll forward. She brushed them aside to pick up a gold coloured figurine of an adventurer with an axe and shield. It was a main character from _Behemoths & Basilisks. _Noct gave it to her for a birthday present.

Stella stashed the figurine in her bag and ruffled through the drawer. She frowned. She'd been expecting something else. She swore she'd last seen it in here.

A snicker and scrabble from her wardrobe snatched her attention. She turned and summoned her axe, bracing it above her head. Her heart pounded as she stood still, not enthusiastic to investigate. The seconds ticked by slowly until she took that first step. She inched closer to the wardrobe that had fallen silent. Swallowing, she reached out and placed a hand on the doorknob.

As soon as she had, the door swung open and a goblin leapt out from between her clothes and scratched her face. She fell back with a shout and it ran to the hallway. It paused in the doorway and held up a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm. Stella's eyes widened.

It was the necklace her father gave to her for her sixteenth. The charm was actually a music box but it had broken. She kept it in her drawer of treasures for safekeeping, intended to get it fixed and forgot about it.

The goblin scampered off and she chased it down the hallway. She screeched to a halt when it leapt into the lift, jumped and pressed a button inside and the doors slid shut.

She stared at the floor count and swallowed as it stopped on the throne room. She opened another lift and followed the goblin up.

When she reached the floor, Stella ran down the corridor. She paused by the doors to the throne room and looked around. Did the goblin get off on this floor?

She turned to double check the lift it had used. She froze when the doors to the throne room slowly creaked open.

As soon as the doors fully opened, goose-bumps crawled over her skin.

She didn't want to look in. There was something off about this floor. Her better judgement pleaded with her to forget about the necklace and walk away.

Then again, when was the last time she appealed to her better judgement?

Stella turned towards the throne room and saw the stairs leading up to the throne wrecked. Her heart tugged as she made her way in.

The left side of the throne room was completely wrecked. The left window and the wall with it were gone, leaving a hole that exposed the throne to the elements.

She jumped with a gasp when the throne room doors slammed shut behind her. She placed a hand over her heart and cursed the goblins that were playing tricks on her. Once they cross her sight, they're going to be history.

Stella stopped on the platform where she had stood before addressing her father for her journey to meet Luna. She recalled his smile and his words.

 _Walk tall._

Tears collected in her eyes and she rubbed them. Her nose dripped as she suppressed her sniffles. She had done enough crying for the past few years. She shouldn't be so emotional now.

Goblin cackles from behind her startled her. She turned and braced her axe above her head. The throne room was still empty so she turned her sights to the door. The cackling and giggling grew louder and her muscles tensed when she heard the goblins scrabble and scratch the doors.

She took a deep breath and moved off the platform.

She only took one step when the goblins fell silent. In fact, an eerie silence fell upon the throne room. She couldn't even hear the wind anymore.

A music box broke the silence after a few moments.

Stella nearly dropped her axe. It was _her_ music box. Did someone fix it for her and she didn't know?

It was coming from behind her. It was coming from the throne.

Then, someone began humming the tune along with the tiny, nostalgic notes.

Stella dropped her axe. It disappeared before it hit the floor.

Her heart lurched and she gripped the front of her jacket. Her legs shook, her eyes watered and she began to show signs of hyperventilating.

She didn't want to turn around. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to see his wicked grin or whatever illusion he was tricking her with.

And yet, her body turned. She looked down at the wrecked stairs before slowly tipping her head to look up at the throne.

Lo and behold.

Ardyn.

He smirked at her from where he lounged on the throne. Her necklace was dangling from his fingers above him. He hummed the last note and snapped the music box shut with his fingers. The force he used made Stella cringe.

"Welcome home."

He dropped his legs from where they hung across the armrest and sat properly in the throne. He fastened the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his collar. Stella clenched her fists and he patted it.

"A sentimental trinket for sure," he drawled. "It's a lovely tune, don't you think? I remember my mother humming the same lullaby." He leaned closer, his sinister grin stretching across his face. "It's rude to cover one's face in the presence of a king, Stells. Especially since we're family."

Stella lowered her mask so he could see her sneer. "Don't worry, _uncle_. I'll be sure to pay the proper respect to the king when he arrives."

Ardyn chuckled as he rose from his seat. "Little princesses should be seen, not heard. Shall I remove that tongue of yours?"

Stella pulled her mask back up and summoned her axe. Ardyn's armiger circled him as he took a step forward. Blue eyes locked with amber and the Accursed Immortal lunged for Stella.

She blocked the first strike but the second sent her down the platform. She scrambled to her feet and dodged the star that was thrown at her. She dashed to the doors of the throne room and pushed. Nothing, they were shut firmly. She was locked in.

"Oh, Stells!" Stella turned and narrowly missed getting impaled by a glowing red katana. "You should never turn your back to your opponent."

Stella threw her axe at Ardyn's face. It was easily blocked but it gave her time to run around him and call it back. She parried his frenzied attacks as she was pushed back up the stairs. He stopped his attacks when she reached the top. He frowned and tilted his head.

"Stells," he said, sounding disappointed. "You aren't giving your best shot. Aren't you supposed to be a queen?"

Stella narrowed her eyes. Ardyn's frown turned into a smile in a split second.

"Ah, how forgetful of me," he sighed. "Noct is the chosen king, not you." Stella backed away as Ardyn moved closer. "Noct can wield the power of the kings. But you? Poor little Stells? She has to make do by herself."

Stella breathed in and out slowly. "Bait, Ardyn?" she said. "I thought you'd have more refined, new tricks after all these years."

"Oh but, Stells," Ardyn pouted mockingly with a shrug. "You know I've always been on your side." Stella held her axe up to his chin. He smirked. "The crystal has done us both wrong, Stells. It merely passes over us to favour the less deserving." He pulled her mask down. Stella pressed her lips together. "We both know you would have done a better job in being the True King."

Stella wanted nothing more than to drive her axe into his neck.

 _Of course_ she wanted to swap with Noct. Just to spare his death. He didn't want to be the True King, he just wanted to go fishing or play video games. All he really wanted was a peaceful life and being born into the Lucis line squandered all hopes of that.

It wasn't fair that he would have to die for the new dawn and she would continue living as a normal woman, free from the shackles of royalty.

It just wasn't fair.

Stella wet her lips. He reeked of perfume.

She took in a deep breath. "What I see before me is a pitiful shell of a man who had nothing better to do than torment his descendants in his dwindling spare time." Ardyn's smirk faded. "That's all you deserve. Pity. Not respect, not admiration and certainly no throne. I am not afraid of you. You're no real threat."

Ardyn stared her down and dismissed his Armiger. He pulled away and an ugly sneer crossed his features.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who showed me pity?" he asked.

Stella swallowed as she berated herself for being snarky. Ardyn grinned as he pulled out a knife.

"I killed her."

Stella dodged his stab and gasped when he grabbed her by her jacket.

"Say hi to her for me."

Stella screamed as he threw her out of the Citadel. She plunged towards the ground, her thoughts flashing through her mind. Time seemed to slow as she watched her inevitable doom grow closer.

So, this is how it's going to end, is it? Not with a bang or a blade to the heart nor a daemon's claw around her neck. By sheer altitude. Who thought it was a good idea to build a tall building anyway?

Stella could feel her tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to welcome Noct back. She wasn't going to see what he'd look like, older and hopefully more mature. She wasn't going to see Ignis again nor taste his cooking. She wasn't going to be able to roughhouse with Prompto or show him the quezalcoatl that he won for her all those years ago. She wasn't going to argue with Gladio or chat with Iris again.

Stella hugged herself and sobbed. She wasn't even going to see the new dawn that Noct would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops."

Stella gasped as she landed in a pair of arms. Ardyn grinned at her pale, dazed face and adjusted his grip on her.

"You should watch where you step," he said. "That fall could have…"

Stella punched him in the eye, ripped the necklace off him and rolled out of his arms. She cried out as she landed and twisted her ankle. She lay sprawled out on the road and clutched the necklace to her chest. She felt shaky after the who-knows-how-many-storeys drop.

She curled into a ball and clutched the necklace to her chest. Her sobs rang out into the night.

Well, the good news was that she didn't have to die from the fall. That would have been anticlimactic for someone like her.

Then again, potentially getting stabbed to death by her ancestor whilst cowering before him wasn't the best Option B.

Stella felt her energy ebb away with her motivation to get up and run. She hadn't gotten a good look at the gates to see if the nagaranis were still there. Even still, she'd have to tiptoe around the red giants, take another arduous journey through the abandoned subway system, get to her bike that hopefully should be in working order, then get past that pesky behemoth that blocked the way between Insomnia's border and Hammerhead. Doing all that with a twisted ankle? It would be a miracle to achieve.

Stella pushed her hands against the tarmac and barely lifted herself two inches.

Ardyn chuckled and she was picked up again.

"You look tired, Stells," he whispered. "You should get some rest."

Stella's body felt like lead. She didn't resist when Ardyn reached into her hands and popped the music box open. The soft notes guided Stella into her slumber. The last thing she was aware of was Ardyn joining in the lullaby and being carried into the Citadel.

* * *

Stella heard her cell phone pinging. She groaned. She thought she left that at Lestallum.

Taking her phone around with her attracted daemons so she never bothered leaving the house with it.

Maybe she took it with her in case something happened to her in Insomnia?

Wait, did she actually go to Insomnia?

Had the whole ordeal just been a horrid nightmare?

Stella snarled at another ping and she reached out, snatching the phone off from the grass.

Grass?

Stella opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest clearing. Fireflies danced between the trees and across the starry, turquoise sky. The scene took her breath away. Everything looked so tall, so big. It was like she had tumbled into a fairy-tale book.

The phone pinged again and she checked the messages.

 _Thank goodness! I got through to you!_

Stella turned and saw small fox looking at her. He sat down and smiled, tilting his head. The red gem on his forehead gleamed.

 _You need help. I can help you._

Stella's jaw dropped.

"Carbuncle?" she said and he nodded. "But why are you appearing to me? I'm technically not part of the Lucis line."

 _Stella Lucis Caelum._

Stella nibbled her lip. She was meant to change her name when the new dawn arrived. Her descendants won't be bound in servitude to the Astrals and they'll be able to live normal lives.

 _Quick!_

Carbuncle jumped and nodded behind Stella.

 _We need to make sure the Starscourge doesn't get you._

"Starscourge?!" Stella jumped to her feet and stared down at her body. "Why am I seven years old?!"

 _Hurry!_

Stella turned and saw a shadowed figure making its way through the forest. She turned back to Carbuncle who was already running down the path. With a frustrated groan, she ran after him. She felt so slow.

"I'd do a better job if I had longer legs!" she called after the Messenger.

 _Wouldn't we all?_

Stella sighed in aggravation and swung her arms to give her momentum. She screeched to a halt as she saw the cliff edge and nearly fell. Pebbles dropped into the misty abyss below and she looked around for another way.

 _Down here!_

Stella glared at the phone. "Maybe in twenty years time! I can't make this jump!"

"Oh, Stells…"

Shivers went up Stella's spine and she dared to look up. Ardyn towered over her, black liquid dripping from his eyes and lips.

Then again, what are a few broken bones compared to being man-handled by this creep?

Stella jumped and slid down the muddy slope.

She slipped near the bottom and fell into a lake. When she surfaced, she caught sight of Noct on the other side. He was fishing, with Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

"Noct!" Stella called as she waved her hand. "Noct, over here!"

They didn't seem to hear or see her. Noct pulled his fishing rod away and dismissed it. He walked back to his party and they began to leave.

"Wait!" Stella called.

She swum over and got out by the pier. However, Noct and the rest of the group were gone. She sighed and shook her head, getting rid of the water in her hair. The phone pinged in her hand.

 _Well done!_

Stella growled and looked around. "Where did you go?"

A small bark brought her attention to a boulder. She looked up and saw the Messenger perched on top, ears pricked.

 _This way._

"Where are we going?"

 _You'll see. Come on!_

Carbuncle turned and jumped off the boulder. Stella glanced in the direction where Noct and the others disappeared to.

"Noct went this way."

 _We'll meet up with him soon. Chop, chop! Wouldn't want the Starscourge to catch you._

"Stells!"

Stella turned on her heel and her heart leapt when she saw Ardyn on the other side of the lake. He grinned and stepped forward into the lake. Something shot out of the lake, knocking Stella off her feet and spraying water everywhere. Leviathan loomed over Ardyn.

" _Go!_ " she rumbled.

"I'm going!" Stella said as she jumped to her feet and ran after Carbuncle.

 _Quickly, quickly!_

"This is as fast as I can go with little legs!" Stella shouted at the phone.

She zigzagged down the rocky paths, ignoring the pebbles going into her shoes and skidding around corners. Around every corner, she kept glimpsing Carbuncle's tail to indicate which way to go next. The phone kept pinging with messages to hurry, keep going and not far now. At this point it was pointless to waste time reading them, it was more or less of the same thing.

At least, that's what Stella assumed until she ran straight off a cliff.

 _I said to watch out for that!_

"Don't spam me with pointless messages!" Stella yelled.

She plunged down through the treetops below and into the lagoon underneath. She tumbled along the currents until she surfaced by the mouth of a river. She stumbled onto the bank and shook her hair out.

"How many times do I have to nearly drown?" she grumbled. She twitched when the mobile pinged again. "This better not be another spam message!" she barked and checked the phone.

 _Just down the bridge to the Crown City!_

Stella's heart leapt as she looked around. The mist cleared somewhat to reveal the large bridge which connected Insomnia to the mainland. After shaking her head again to get some water out of her ear, she scaled the cliff.

The bridge looked much bigger and longer compared to when she last trekked it. Her shoes squelched as she started crossing.

There were no cars littering the structure. It felt so empty, lifeless. It was damn depressing. Insomnia isn't Insomnia without the bustling population. It was the kind of environment Stella thrived upon. Busy, happy and so many stories forged under one dome.

To think it all disappeared during the space of one night.

Stella tripped on something on the bridge and stumbled to a halt. Her legs ached. She wished she had her bike. Or better yet, she'd like to be twenty-seven again. The trip down the bridge hadn't been exhausting that time.

She really wanted to sit down and take a break.

"Stells!"

Stella turned and jumped when she saw Ardyn on the edge of the bridge. He stepped forward and daemons appeared around him.

Taking a break didn't seem like a viable option.

Stella took off down the bridge, achy legs be damned.

By the time she crossed the halfway mark, the bridge shook. She fell flat on her face and water sloshed over the bridge. Some daemons were swept off but Ardyn wasn't swayed. He paused when a shadow crossed the bridge and they looked up to see Titan.

Stella's stomach clenched when he raised a hand. "No, wait! I'm still on the bridge!"

Titan slammed his fist on Ardyn. The bridge collapsed around the Accursed, whilst he stopped the fist with his hand. Stella got up to her feet and continued down the bridge. Salpinxes dropped down around her. She zigzagged around them, the bridge collapsing after her. Her legs were killing her by the time she reached Insomnia's gates. She pushed against them and cried out when they wouldn't budge.

"How do you expect me to get in?!" she yelled into the phone.

 _Shall we start with a B major?_

"What?"

Carbuncle appeared next to her and barked a B major. Stella stared at him.

"This isn't the time to be singing!" she snapped.

The next three messages pinged in the first three notes of B major.

 _Fa_

 _So_

 _La_

Stella glowered at the texts as music note emojis decorated them. She glanced at the collapsing bridge, stepped back with a sigh and looked up at the gates. She sung B major.

 _Now A._

Stella continued singing the scales as instructed by Carbuncle.

Every note brought back memories, good and bad, of rehearsals, recitals and performances in front of Insomnia. Her first singing lessons were when she was seven, she performed for the first time when she was ten. She took violin lessons too but rarely performed with it. Insomnia wanted her to sing so she sang.

Noct had training with Gladio and tutoring with Ignis whilst she dragged Prompto and Iris to watch her rehearsals. She loved her music but hated the fact she was governed by her agent and vocal coaches. Even her passion had to be controlled. It's not like Noct was told when to fish or not.

As the notes rang in the air, Stella saw the gates shuddering. Every note higher caused them to shudder more until finally, they cracked open. Stella took the opportunity to slip in and slam the gates closed behind her.

Insomnia was just as void of life as the bridge. No cars, no birds or rats, it was like a sterilised laboratory.

Carbuncle dashed down the road and the phone pinged with messages to follow. Stella followed him down the deserted streets. Her legs wobbled with every step.

Carbuncle led her to the theatre where she performed. It was the only place where she was allowed to sing, since it held more prestige than the other possible venues in the city. The Messenger walked down the alley, towards the entrance where she had to use to avoid crowds and fans.

The door opened, welcoming her in to the familiar backstage. Everything felt so big as she wandered in and followed Carbuncle to the stage. Everything was lit up beautifully, all it needed was an audience and the scene would be complete.

Stella stood at the centre of the stage, taking in the red, velvet seats, the golden decorations on the balcony, the regal boxes where Regis or Noct would sit and the large crystal chandelier that loomed over the room. She felt butterflies in her stomach. It reminded her of her first performance, standing in front of a large audience and feeling her palms growing sweaty. She nearly forgot the song she was meant to be singing that day.

She turned to Carbuncle, who was walking towards the grand, ebony piano on stage right.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Carbuncle jumped onto the piano stool and played a note on the ivory. It echoed through the empty theatre and Stella swallowed.

"I'm really not in the mood to sing," she said.

 _Singing is a part of you._

"It isn't going to get me out of here."

 _Noctis has the power of kings and is the bringer of light. You, Stella, have the light inside you._

Stella raised her eyebrows and Carbuncle tilted his head.

 _It comes out when you sing. It will push the Starscourge back._

"Stells…"

Stella turned and froze when she saw Ardyn in the wings. He grinned and stepped onstage. The chandelier began flickering as shadows crawled across the polished wood.

Carbuncle hit his paw on another key. He barked and Stella took a deep breath.

"You'd better be right about this," she muttered.

The first song that popped into her head was the aria she sung at her first performance. Ardyn froze in place and snarled. Stella's heart leapt as she saw him move back and her confidence swelled. She stepped forward and sung louder. As she did, she grew back to her adult body and her voice matured, nearly breaking.

The song filled the theatre. Stella felt it growing warmer and less isolated with every lyric. A white barrier formed between her and Ardyn, keeping him in the wings. It spread between the curtains, like ice across a window.

Ardyn's visage grew uglier and angrier as Stella finished the first verse. She jumped when a dark tendril shot out from a hole in the barrier and tried to grab her.

"Stells!"

Stella covered her mouth as Noctis shot past her and parried the tendril. Ardyn let out an inhumane roar and Noctis drove the tendril past the barrier. The barrier sealed up, leaving him trapped with the Accursed.

"Noct!" Stella cried and ran across the stage.

She slammed into the barrier, beating her hands against it. Noct held his blade up.

"Get out of here, Stells!" he called.

"Not without you!" Stella rammed her shoulder into the barrier and slammed her head into it. "Noct, please!"

"Stells…"

Stella widened her eyes as Noct turned to her with a sombre smile.

"This is what I have to do as king," he said. "It's what I've been chosen to do."

Tears brimmed Stella's eyes. "But we're twins," she croaked. "We were born together, we shouldn't have to be separated like this…"

Noct pressed his hand against the barrier and Stella moved her hand to press against it. "You have to go on to the new world. They need a leader."

Stella's bottom lip wobbled and she slammed her fists into the barrier. "It's not fair, Noct! Why can't I at least help with the burden? Why can't we take the blood price together?" She sobbed and pressed her forehead between her hands. "It's not fair…"

Noct smiled and pressed his forehead against where hers was. "If it were the other way round, I'd be begging to swap as well. The burden is for me. I happily accept it."

Stella slid to the floor, crying her eyes out. "It's not fair…"

Noct crouched to meet her eyes. "Hey. We had fun, right? All those memories we created, they can still live on. You knew for a while what it meant for me to be the True King."

Stella closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the barrier.

When they were young, they knew the clear difference between them. Noct could warp and draw out the elements to make magic and spells. Stella couldn't. She felt so jealous. She wanted to do what Noct did! They were twins, why didn't they have the same powers?

One day, Stella saw their father weep after he left the throne room. He wouldn't tell her when she asked why he was crying. Naively, she tried to ask the crystal why he wept. Of course, she didn't have a response. It frustrated her and she ran off.

Like most children, she had a spot where she went to sulk. Her place was by Somnus's statue, behind his left leg. She fell asleep and she dreamed.

She couldn't remember all of it, but she remembered seeing a man with long dark hair and kind, blue eyes. Over the years she would recall the dream piece by piece. By the time she was ten, she remembered being told that Noct would have to give up his life one day.

At first, she begged to swap places with him. She went to the crystal and to Somnus to pray and beg for her to take the burden, not Noct. Of course, it was a futile effort. So, she resigned to giving Noct the best memories possible.

"It was worth it, Stells." Stella opened her eyes to look at Noct. "I'll treasure every moment and every effort you made to make my life happy." He turned to Ardyn. "Go. The others are waiting for you."

Stella parted her lips and her phone pinged.

 _This way, Stella! We're almost there!_

Stella saw Carbuncle walking up the aisle, towards the doors which led to the lobby. Noct rose and braced his sword for battle against Ardyn. Stella pushed herself to her feet, facing away from Noct.

"I love you, little bro."

Noct chuckled. "Love you too, big sis."

Stella grimaced as more tears fell. As she crossed the stage, she heard metal clash behind the barrier. She walked down to the seats and after Carbuncle down the aisle. She gripped the handle of the door and took a deep breath.

"Head high," she murmured and lifted her chin.

 _Walk tall._

Stella opened the door and stepped into the light.

* * *

Stella woke up in her bed in the Citadel. She saw the moon from her window, casting a cold light into the room.

She propped herself with her elbows and checked her surroundings. Nothing looked out of place, but she did spot her duffel bag on a chair. Ardyn had taken off her jacket and mask which lay next to the bag.

Stella didn't waste time, grabbing them and leaving her room. Her ankle felt much better.

She paused in the corridor when she felt something cold on her neck. Looking under her top, she saw the music box necklace. She took a deep breath and continued down.

When she reached the lifts, one opened with a ding. The light inside flickered and she walked past to the stairs.

"Stells…" Ardyn's voice hissed in the empty halls. "Where are you off to?"

Stella jogged down the first flight of stairs and pulled her mask up.

"Stells!" Prompto's upbeat voice came next. "Let's play King's Knight! Betcha I'll win this round!"

Stella went down the next flight of stairs, putting her braid into her hood and pulling it up.

"Oi, Stells!" Gladio's voice boomed. "Let's spar!"

Stella began jumping down stairs.

"Stella." Stella hesitated when Ignis's voice spoke. She was halfway down the Citadel by now. "I've come up with a new recipe. Care to assist me?"

Stella shook her head and began sprinting. Her legs shook every time she landed on a new floor. The voices continued to echo in the darkness, beckoning her to investigate. She was having none of it.

She shot across the lobby when she got to the ground floor. She struggled with the doors and cried out when she realised they were sealed shut.

"Stells!" Stella's heart nearly stopped when she heard Noct's voice. "Where are you going? It's late, we should be in bed."

A lightbulb went off in Stella's head.

Surely, Ardyn didn't know of their private entrance?

Stella ran back across the lobby and stopped when she saw Noct standing by the desk. He tilted his head and smiled.

"It's so late," he said with a yawn. "How do you have so much energy?"

Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned away from him and ran towards the kitchens.

"Stells! You know how Specs can be when we go in there!"

Stella slammed the door to the first kitchen and grabbed a chair to wedge it under the doorknob. She dashed through the dusty, grimy rooms, grabbing a frying pan on the way. Ignis had been complaining about losing his for a couple of months when she had used it to fight off a yojimbo. That hadn't been the best fight that night.

Stella's heart leapt when she reached the back door and found it open. She ran out, down the steps and through the broken gate.

Finally, out of the prison, she shot off down the streets. She ignored the daemons that took notice of her immediately, she just ran. Past the abandoned school, through the subway tunnels, past the old apartment block and takeaway restaurants, Stella ran even if her stitch was acting up and her legs begged for mercy.

She couldn't stand being here any longer.

She nearly sung for joy when she finally caught sight of the gates which led to the bridge. She made another sprint and was stopped before she could step out.

A hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back slightly.

"Stella."

Stella's eyes widened and watered. That was her father's voice. She looked down at her shoulder and saw the calloused hand, complete with the Ring of Lucii.

"You look tired, my daughter. Come home. I'll have Ignis make you a nice cup of hot chocolate."

Stella closed her eyes and sighed. Her legs wobbled from the sprint.

She opened her eyes and pulled her shoulder away from Ardyn's grip.

 _Walk tall._

Stella held her head up and stepped out of Insomnia. She sighed shakily as she crossed the bridge, adjusting her duffel bag. She reached down her top and played her music box. She lowered her mask.

Goblins appeared from underneath the abandoned cars, their eyes glinting when they caught sight of her. When Stella began singing, they moved away from her, hissing and disappearing into the nooks and crannies they had come out from.

Stella didn't look back. She didn't want to see if Ardyn was still there, donning either Regis's or Noct's image. She won't give him the damn satisfaction.

Relief washed over her as she arrived at her motorbike, parked on the road. After giving it a quick check, she determined it hadn't been too long since it was last ridden. She placed her duffel bag and the frying pan underneath the seat and started the engine. Only then did she take one last look at the Crown City.

She sat on her bike, looking over the structures that still stood even after all this time. She pulled her mask up and revved the engine. She rode back to Hammerhead and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella could see the smoke rising from Galdin Quay. It was a sure-fire signal that Ignis was camped out, waiting for Noct's return.

Stella parked her bike by the walkway and took out her bag and frying pan. She had only stopped at Hammerhead briefly to catch her breath and regain some sanity. The sole thing that burned into her mind was the need to see Ignis.

Romance was out of the question between them since the Starscourge consumed the world and plunged it into eternal night. Not that Ignis would be interested in her. He only saw her as a little sister, really.

Stella stopped at the steps when she saw Ignis in the middle desk, using the still working stove. Her heart skipped a beat and her palms grew sweaty. She stepped in and Ignis paused.

"Stella?" he spoke after a few moments.

Stella laughed. "Still know when it's me."

"Your boots are distinctive." Ignis fiddled with the appliances around him. "Where have you been?"

"Just a recon mission," Stella shrugged as she crossed the room and dumped her bag in the nearest chair.

"For six weeks?"

Stella's heart nearly stopped. "Sometimes something can make things difficult."

Ignis sighed as he poured soup into a bowl. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have made something for you."

"Oh, I can eat whatever you're having."

"You'd eat ratatouille?"

Stella gnawed on her lip. "You know, something I have learnt these past few years: you can't afford to be a picky eater."

She skipped over and leaned across the counter. Ignis shook his head as he made his way around and took a seat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stella?" he asked as Stella served herself some ratatouille.

"I'm starving, Ignis. I'd eat broccoli if it was the only thing available."

"That can be arranged."

"I take it back, no thanks."

Ignis smirked and Stella sat down with the ratatouille. It smelled nice but she wasn't too keen on the vegetables floating around. Her stomach grumbled and she took a spoon. She chewed the vegetables slowly.

"Where did you go?" Ignis asked.

Stella swallowed her mouthful and pulled a face. "Uh, around Ravatogh."

"Who went with you?"

Stella hovered the spoon over the ratatouille momentarily. "I went by myself." She quickly spooned another mouthful.

"You're not serious?" Stella made a negative noise whilst chewing. "Stella, it's too dangerous to go there alone. You would have been banned from doing so!"

"Was meant to meet a bunch of guys but they bailed," Stella muttered.

"You're not being truthful with me."

Stella laid her spoon down and looked up at the wrecked ceiling. "Ignis. I went to someplace around Ravatogh. The hunters that were supposed to meet me didn't show up. I wanted to get the mission done and over with. I went, got lost, got jumped by a lot of daemons but I found my way back. I didn't realise it took me six weeks."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not."

"You could have called for help."

"You know I don't take my phone around with me."

"Really…"

Stella rolled her eyes at Ignis's tone. "Stop that. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know you're pulling a face at the vegetables. If you want to stop being treated like a child, then stop acting like one."

Stella dropped the spoon into the bowl and turned to Ignis. "I'm tired and hungry, I was hoping to stop by and say hi. I don't want to have to sit through a lecture."

"Stella, do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"We thought you were dead!" Stella jumped as Ignis grabbed her wrist. He pulled her hand closer, took the glove off and ran his fingers across her skin. He sighed and nodded. "Your birthday was two weeks ago. You were nowhere to be found. Prompto disappeared for a few days to look for you and Gladio started a search party." Stella grimaced. "Did you at least stop in to let them know you were OK?"

"No, I wanted to come straight here."

Ignis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He passed it to her and Stella sighed.

"Now?"

Ignis nodded and she fiddled with the phone, pulling up Prompto's contact information first. At least he'll go easier on her compared to Gladio.

The phone began ringing and she pressed it to her ear. She wet her lips and her heart began beating faster. What was she going to say?

 _"Iggy?"_ Stella's heart leapt when she heard Prompto answer.

She took another deep breath. "Hey, Prompto."

 _"Stells?"_ Stella's heart ached at the disbelief she could hear in his voice. Had she really been gone so long they thought her dead?

 _"Give me that."_ Stella paled when she heard Gladio in the background. _"Stells?"_

Stella swallowed slowly. "Hi, Gladio."

 _"Where the fuck have you been?!"_ Stella held the phone away from her ear. _"You up and disappear for seven weeks and all you have to say is 'Hi, Gladio'?"_

"Seven?!" Stella exclaimed. "I thought it was six!"

"It may have been seven," Ignis murmured before eating another spoonful of his dinner.

Stella glared at Ignis and brought the phone back to her ear. "These things happen," she said. "I just got caught up on a mission."

 _"For seven weeks?"_

"It can happen."

 _"How can you go AWOL for seven weeks and not know how long you've been away?"_

"I got disorientated and spent a lot of time hiding from daemons."

 _"You missed your birthday, Stells. We thought you were dead, you know?"_

"So I missed my birthday. Big deal."

 _"Yes, it is a big deal! We've always made an effort to celebrate each other's birthdays and you always looked forward to it!"_

"Missing my birthday isn't the end of the world, Gladio!" Stella barked. "Oh wait, my bad. Looks like I have other priorities."

Gladio growled. _"I'm coming down. Won't be long."_

Stella sat up. "No, don't."

Gladio said something that she didn't catch. Later an engine roared and Prompto spoke next. _"Um, I have a few things to do so…"_

"Where are you at the moment?" Stella asked as she got up from her seat.

 _"Now? Lestallum."_

"I'm coming up."

Stella hung up and placed the phone down. Ignis grabbed her wrist.

"The decent thing to do is stay and face Gladio," he said.

Stella pulled away from him. "I came down here for some peace. I wanted to see you, not Gladio."

"He was worried sick," Ignis stood as she stormed to her bag. "He didn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he risked his life to try and find you."

"Well, that's his problem," Stella spat. She pressed the frying pan to his chest when he approached her. "I got this for you."

Ignis frowned as he felt the frying pan. "You said you were at Ravatogh."

"You already called out my lying," Stella grumbled and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder.

She began walking down the walkway as Ignis felt the frying pan more. "Stella! Did you get this from the Crown City?" Stella ran. "Stella! Come back!"

Stella reached her bike, dumped her bag into the compartment under the seat then started the engine. She pulled her muffler up to her nose, revved and sped up the road.

Knowing Gladio, he'd take the route through Leide. Less daemons to interrupt him and block the road that way. Since she was on bike, she could take the road past Costlemark Tower where there were more daemons, but she could dodge them if they appeared on the road.

There weren't many daemons about on her route, luckily. No big ones anyway. As she suspected, it was mainly goblins and imps. She felt a little bad for avoiding Gladio like this but the guy was more overbearing in his lectures than Ignis. Ever since Noct disappeared into the crystal, he had become more and more unbearable. He wanted to know where her missions were taking her, if they seemed too risky he'd want to come with her, he wanted to drive her around instead of letting her go off with her bike. They butted heads more than two alpha behemoths.

Stella couldn't trust herself to be around Gladio alone. She avoided him and his calls when possible.

Stella stopped at Lestallum's blockade. The watchman in charge looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Who goes there?"

Stella pulled her muffler and hood down. "Stella!"

"Clarification?"

Stella narrowed her eyes. Must be a newbie. "I'm Stella Lucis Caelum, I live here, so please, let me in!"

"Nice try! The princess died weeks ago!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Just get Prompto, please?"

The watchman hesitated and she huffed. Great, she falls into a six, possibly seven, week coma and everything changes. Stupid Ardyn.

"Let her in." Stella looked up and sighed when she saw Aranea approach the blockade. "You sure took your sweet time to show your face, princess."

"I got back in one piece," Stella sighed as she waved her hands. "Can you just let me in, please?"

Aranea nodded to the watchman and he signalled for the gate to be lifted. Stella dismounted her bike and walked it through. The mercenary greeted her on the other side and slapped a hand on her shoulder.

"The big guy was worried about you," she said. "He just left, shall I call him?"

Stella glared at her. "No."

Aranea laughed and they walked further into Lestallum. "So, what happened, kiddo? Got stuck on some mission for eight weeks?"

"I was told it was six or seven!" the princess exclaimed.

Aranea shrugged. "Leaning towards seven and a half I suppose. It's hard to tell how much time's passed nowadays."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I got lost. It's easy to do."

"Sure. Well, I've got real missions to do." Stella shoved Aranea who chuckled. "I'll see you around, hopefully."

The women parted ways, Stella parking her bike and heading into her apartment.

She sighed in relief when she found her apartment key was still tucked into her jacket pocket. She let herself in, tried the switch to find the power was out and trudged to the sofa. She flopped face first into the throw pillows and groaned.

She fumbled under the pillows and pulled out her phone. She switched it on and saw ninety-nine plus missed calls and voicemail. She tossed it onto the worn carpet and flipped to lie on her back. She'd better get in contact with her landlady and reassure her that she is well and alive. It would be nice to be somewhere that's properly lit for a change.

"Stells…"

The sinister hiss shot shivers up Stella's back. She jumped to her feet, landed on the sofa and summoned her axe. She held it up and scanned the apartment.

Everything was still and silent. Stella could feel her blood pumping through her body and her forehead break into a cold sweat. She wasn't entirely sure where Ardyn's voice had come from, making it all the nerve-wracking.

She jumped when her phone buzzed and lit up on the floor. Caller ID was Gladio.

With a relieved sigh, she jumped down to the floor and denied the call.

She dropped the phone and axe when someone rapped their knuckles on her door.

"Hey, Stells?" Prompto's voice called. "Aranea mentioned that you were back. Can I come in?"

Stella grabbed her axe and moved closer to the door. She peered through the spyhole and confirmed it was Prompto. Her hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Prompto, do you remember what you won from that claw machine in Insomnia?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question, please."

Stella could see Prompto hesitate and cup his chin.

"Ugh, I think it was that dragon thing? I know it was blue and had wings. I can't remember the name…" He snapped his fingers. "Actually, when we went to look for mythril for the boat we fought one. That was the time Gladio wasn't around…"

Stella knew the story, but she also knew Ardyn had been there. He probably looked through her bag when she'd been out too.

"Do you remember what we did after that?"

"Stells, what's with these questions?"

"Please, just answer them."

"This was like over twenty years ago, Stells…" Prompto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try your best, please."

Prompto looked up at the ceiling. "Well it was just the two of us, that day, right? So, we played some air table hockey, you beat me in that new dancing game the arcade just added… Oh! We went for ice cream! You bought a ten-litre tub to give to Noct because it was so good and we ended up eating half of it anyway! I had such a terrible stomach ache…"

He jumped when Stella opened the door and nodded for him to come in. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"We really thought something bad happened…" he said and Stella dismissed her axe to hug him back.

"Something happened to make me sleep for those weeks," Stella said. "Can you promise not to freak out if I tell you the whole story?"

"Sure? Depends on the story, I suppose."

Stella pulled away and strode over to her bag. Prompto closed the door as she pulled out the stuffed quetzalcoatl and he covered his mouth.

"No way, did you go to Insomnia?" Stella nodded. "Isn't it filled with strong daemons though?"

"I aimed for when it would have been daytime," Stella replied. "Though they don't need to hide so much now there's no sun, daemons need to rest like any other creature."

They flopped onto the sofa and Stella placed the plush toy in between them.

"What happened to make you disappear for nine weeks?"

Stella glared. "That joke is starting to grate on my nerves."

Prompto stuck his tongue out. "Fine, seven weeks."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I don't know what kind of magic he used, but I ran into Ardyn." Prompto raised his eyebrows and she nodded. "Can you see why I asked you the questions?"

"Loud and clear."

Stella leaned back and glared at the lights. "I really need to contact my landlady about the power…"

"You have two months worth of rent?"

"I can make it, just need to run a few missions."

They jumped when Gladio stormed into the apartment.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Stella shouted and pressed a hand to her heart.

"Have you ever heard of locking the door?" Gladio barked back.

"That was a quick trip to Galdin and back…" Prompto murmured.

"Aranea called."

"Little bitch," Stella growled and turned away.

"No more solo missions," Gladio said as he pointed to Stella.

Stella jumped to her feet. "Like hell! One little mistake and you're overreacting!"

"You were gone for seven _fucking_ weeks! Where were…?" Gladio's eyes landed on the quetzalcoatl that had fallen on its side. "Please tell me that isn't the same…?"

Prompto nodded and Stella kicked his shin. Gladio's amber eyes practically burned. Prompto paled.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just gonna go…" he murmured and got to his feet. "Good to see you alive, Stells!"

"Prompto, wait!" Stella winced when Prompto slammed the door. "Son of a bitch."

She looked up at Gladio who folded his arms, his nostrils flaring. She fiddled with her hands, gnawed on her lip and rolled her eyes.

"I was just going to go in then out," she said. "I thought I'd find some supplies to help others, you know? I brought Ignis's old spices, I've got spare clothes to hand out and a couple of keepsakes."

She gestured to the quetzalcoatl on the sofa. Gladio lifted his chin. Stella felt her face grow hotter and sweat collected on the back of her neck.

"I admit it, my curiosity is a weakness I need to work on. So, what happened was that I just took a stroll to the Citadel because I wanted to see if my room was still intact and look!" She pulled out her music box necklace with a grin. "I found my favourite necklace! And it's working!" She opened it and the melody filled the apartment.

Gladio only blinked once. Stella felt her legs wobble. She really was in for it.

She closed the necklace and let her hands drop. "I guess I wasn't expecting Ardyn…"

"Ardyn?!"

Stella jumped and nodded. "Yeah, he's kind of the reason why I passed out for six to seven weeks. I thought it had only been a couple of days, I had no idea I missed my birthday or anything." Gladio sighed and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry I made you guys worry."

She stared at the floor. The silence became deafening. It was worse than any of Gladio's lectures. Silent Gladio meant livid like a behemoth tyrant livid and that thing knocked Stella so high into the air, she was thinking it was trying to turn her into her namesake.

She squeezed her eyes tight. She prayed for Gladio to just say anything, shout or scream at her, the silence was too much.

Stella's heart leapt when Gladio wrapped his arms around her and crushed her in his hug.

"I had nightmares of finding your body," he whispered. "I began thinking of what we were going to tell Noct when he came back." He cupped the back of her head. Her forehead was pressed into his chest. "You scared me…scared us." Stella felt his fingers tangle into her hair. "We could have come with you."

"I wanted to be by myself," Stella said, her voice muffled.

"You're not leaving for a mission without me."

Stella pushed him away. "No, Gladio. It won't happen again. I'll be fine."

"Stells…"

"No!" Stella stomped her foot. "I don't need a bodyguard!"

"And what happened when you went to Insomnia alone?"

Got thrown out of the throne room, got caught at the bottom and slipped into a six to seven week coma. Not that Stella was going to say that out loud in front of him.

She raised her hands. "Then I'll take a break. OK? No more missions for a while."

Gladio seemed appeased and nodded. "But I'll kick your ass if you even try to sneak out." Stella rolled her eyes and Gladio glanced at her lights. "I'll let your landlady know that she can wire the power back here. Then I'll make some cup noodles."

"Oh, I've already eaten," Stella said as Gladio wandered to the kitchen area.

"Iggy was making ratatouille, right? He mentioned earlier before you turned up. You don't like vegetables."

"I ate a good four bites!"

Gladio smirked and placed two cups on the counter. "I won't be long."

Stella sighed and shrugged whilst he left. She turned to her duffel bag and sat down next to it. She sorted out the clothes she had recovered and lifted her head when Gladio walked back in.

"That was quick? Is she not in?"

Gladio smirked as he closed the door. "You know, Stells. You should really learn to lock your door."

Stella froze and Gladio turned into Ardyn. She leapt to her feet and called her axe.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Ardyn hummed and strolled around the kitchen area. "A cheap date? How romantic."

"What are you doing here?"

Ardyn circled the kitchen counter, picking up dust with a finger. "Call me curious. You understand, right?" He rubbed the dust off his fingertips and approached Stella. "Oh, and I wanted to drop something of yours off. You forgot it before you left."

He held up a bracelet and pressed it into her free hand. Stella squinted at it. It was a wooden, beaded bracelet, handmade by the looks of it and it had a heart charm with a star shape engraved into it. She shook her head.

"This doesn't belong to me," she said.

"Oh, Stells, how hurtful!" Ardyn placed a hand over his heart. "Do you really have so much jewellery that you can't recognise a unique, priceless birthday gift? Really…"

"I don't wear bracelets, this can't be mine."

"Think, Stells, think! So much thought was put into that trinket as it was painstakingly put together. Oh, the time they must have taken aside just to make this, simplistic yet charming present."

Stella stared at the bracelet with narrowed eyes. She glared at Ardyn. "This can't be mine, so enough with the games."

Before she could throw it at him, the light blinked on. Stella saw the colours clearer and she recognised it.

Gladio made this for her twelfth birthday. She stopped wearing it because it got too small. Iris had a similar matching bracelet.

Ardyn smirked and tipped his hat. "He'll be pleased that you've found it. He seems to be rather fond of you."

Stella glared as he made his way to her door. "He's like my brother, of course he is."

Ardyn sighed in disappointment and shook his head. "Oh, Stells. So cruel." He changed his appearance into the watchman from the blockade. He smirked as he opened the door. "Don't be a stranger. Visit your Uncle Ardyn more. It gets…terribly lonely at the top."

Stella flung her axe at him and he closed the door. The axe was embedded below the spyhole and Stella let out a huff as it disappeared.

She sat on the sofa and stared at the bracelet. It looked so small in her hand. There were places were the paint had chipped off.

She remembered her and Iris showing their bracelets off together. It was like the Amicitia family was extended family.

"Hey, Stells…"

Stella jumped back to her feet and summoned her axe. Gladio froze in the doorway.

"Stells?"

"Which of my performances did you attend first?" Stella barked.

"Stells, what…?"

"Answer it, Gladio!" the princess screamed, tears pricking her eyes. "Or I swear…!"

Gladio froze and swallowed. "It was your second ever performance. You sung a song dedicated to the founder king like your first one. This one had a higher pitch, before your voice broke. Iris fell asleep on my shoulder, we were in the front row…" He flexed his hands. "I brought you flowers to throw onstage. You caught my bouquet albeit a little clumsily. They were stargazer lilies."

Stella dropped her arm and sniffed. She wiped her eyes and Gladio stepped forward.

"Stells?"

"I'm too tired," she sighed and dismissed her axe. "I want to go to bed."

"Stells, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Stells walked to her bedroom. "I'm just tired. Let me turn in, I want to be alone."

She slammed the door behind her and shucked her boots off. She peeled her layers off, leaving a trail in her wake.

She practically dove headfirst into the pillow of the bed on the left side of the room, right by the window. She placed the bracelet on the bedside table and glanced out the window. Shivers went up her back as she pictured a pair of unsavoury eyes staring at her behind the glass.

She pushed herself off her bed and plodded to Ignis's. She buried herself under the blankets and covered her ears.

Ignis's scent of coffee and spice filled her nose. Her heart ached. She really wished she'd spent more time down at Galdin with him. She really missed being around him.

She took the top pillow and curled her body around it. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. Soon the dizziness of exhaustion took hold of her and she was out like a light. Her smile was faint as she clung onto the pillow like a life ring.


End file.
